Пафиопедилюм замечательный
| wikispecies = Paphiopedilum insigne | commons = Paphiopedilum insigne | itis = | ncbi = }} 'Пафиопедилюм замечательныйРусское название этого вида используется в книге Черевченко Т.М. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. – Киев: Наукова думка, 1993., или Пафиопедилюм инсигне ( ) — многолетнее наземное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Один из самых распространенных в культуре видов пафиопедилюмов. Синонимы * * * * * * * Этимология В переводе с латинского insigne имеет несколько значений: знак, признак, знамение, знак отличия, украшение, предмет роскоши, высшая точка. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название — The Splendid Paphiopedilum. История описания Найден в Индии датским ботаником Натаниэлом Валлихом. Впервые зацвёл в Ливерпульском ботаническом саду осенью 1920 года. Описавший этот вид Джон Линдли, вместе с Валлихом, составил целый атлас форм пафиопедилюма замечательного, разделив их на четыре категории по рисунку околоцветника: зелёные и жёлтые формы, которые, в свою очередь, делились на пятнистые и однотонные. Природные разновидности thumb|300px|left|Paphiopedilum insigne f. sanderae Lucien Linden & Emile Rodigas «Lindenia Iconographie des Orchidées» 1900 г * * — альбиносная форма, красного и коричневого цвета в окраске цветка нет. * — почти альбиносная форма; от отличается наличием красноватых или коричневых точек на парусе или полосок на некоторых участках цветка. Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Стебель практически полностью скрыт основаниями 5-6 листьев. Ризома короткая. Листья широколинейные, зелёные, с пурпурными пятнами на нижней стороне у основания, до 32 см в длину, 3 см ширину. Цветонос одиночный, одноцветковый, до 25 см в длину. Цветки 7-12 см в диаметре, окраска крайне изменчива. У типовой формы верхний сепалий — желтовато-зелёный с белой каймой и с красно-коричневыми точками. Петалии жёлто-коричневые, с коричневыми прожилками и волнистым краем. Парус медово-бежевый с зеленью с множеством более темных пятен и белой полосой по краю верхней части паруса. Губа крупная, желтоватая, с красно-бурым оттенком. Стаминодий ярко-желтый. Ареал, экологические особенности Гималаи. Предпочитает местообитания на склонах гор в местах выхода на поверхность доломитовых горных пород. Часто встречается на сырых хорошо освещенных участках по берегам рек или вблизи водопадов на высотах 1000—2000 метров над уровнем моря. Почвы известковые, гумус и растительный опад.видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids Ареал вида располагается в зоне субэкваториального муссонного климата. Выделяется три сезона. Сезон с мая по октябрь — влажный и жаркий, с ноября по февраль — прохладный и сухой, с февраля по апрель — сухой и жаркий. В зависимости от высоты местности сильно различается температура. В горах в течение года дневные температуры колеблются от +21 в декабре до +29 в апреле, ночные — от +7 в январе до +20 в июне. Пик цветения октябрь-январь. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (первое приложение CITES). В культуре thumb|300px|rightТемпературная группа — умеренная. Для успешного цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С и снижение температуры в зимний период. Освещение — яркий рассеянный свет. Относительная влажность воздуха 60-80 %. Посадка в пластиковые и керамические горшки с несколькими дренажными отверстиями на дне, обеспечивающими равномерную просушку субстрата. Основные компоненты субстрата: кусочки от 0,5 до 1 см коры сосны, кокосовые чипсы, сфагнум, торф, перлит, древесный уголь. Пропорции компонентов субстрата подбираются в зависимости от относительной влажности воздуха в помещении, размера горшка и возраста растения. Paphiopedilum insigne является кальцефилом, поэтому в грунт рекомендуется добавление известняковой гальки.Кальцефилы — представители рода Пафиопедилюм Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Очень редкий сорт Paph. insigne имеет вариегатную листву. Поскольку у таких растений недостаток хлорофилла в большей части листьев, они растут очень медленно и при делении никогда не должен делиться на очень маленькие частиHarold Koopowitz, James Comstock, Carol Woodin. Tropical Slipper Orchids. Timber Press, 2008. Активно используется в гибридизации около 100 лет. Некоторые известные первичные гибриды (грексы) Примечания Литература * Averyanov LV, 2002, Distribution, habitats and natural hybridisation of geographical races of the Paphiopedilum insigne complex in northern Indochina. Orchid Rev. 110. (1247): 280—287 * Braem, G. J. 1988. Paphiopedilum. A monograph of all tropical and subtropical Asiatic slipper-orchids. 111. * Cribb, P. J. 1987. The genus Paphiopedilum. (Gen Paphiopedilum) 148. * Cribb, P. 1998. The genus Paphiopedilum, second edition. (Gen Paphiopedilum 2) 231. * Kumar M, Manilal KS, 1993, Floral morphology and anatomy of Paphiopedilum insigne and the taxonomic status of cypripedioids (Orchidaceae). Phytomorphology 42. (3-4): 293—297 * Motte B de, 1992, Paphiopedilum insigne (Wall.) Pfitz. Orchideeen 54. (3): 98-101 * Donovan RD, Arditti J, Ting IP, 1984, Carbon fixation by Paphiopedilum insigne and Paphiopedilum parishii (Orchidaceae). Ann. Bot. (U.K.), 54. (4): 583—586 * Nagashima T, 1982, Seed germination and embryogenesis in Cymbidium goeringii and Paphiopedilum insigne var. sanderae. J. Jap. Soc. Hort. Sci. 51. (1): 94-105 * Nagashima T, 1982, Seed germination and embryogenesis in Cymbidium goeringii and Paphiopedilum insigne var. sanderae. J. Jap. Soc. Hort. Sci. 51. (1): 94-105 * Karasawa, K. «Karyomorphological Studies on the Intraspecific Variation of Paphiopedilum Insigne.» La Kromosomo 2-9 (Apr 1978): 233-55. * Kumar M, Manilal KS, 1992 1993, Floral morphology and anatomy of Paphiopedilum insigne and the taxonomic status of Cypripedioids (Orchidaceae). Phytomorphology. 42. 293—297 * Nagashima T, 1982, Seed germination and embryogenesis in Cymbidium goeringii and Paphiopedilum insigne var. sanderae. J. Jap. Soc. hort. Sci. 51. 94-105 * Knoll F, 1922, Fettes Ol auf den Blutenepidermen der Cypripedilinae. Ost. bot. Z. 71. 120-9. * Rittershausen W, 1981, Yesterday’s orchids — today. Orchid Rev. 89. (1047): 29 — 31 * Sailer M, Luckel E, 1979, Paphiopedilum insigne (Wall. ex Lindl.) Stein 1892. Orchidee 30. (1): centre page pull-out cxvii — cxviii * Anon., 1976, Cymbidium companions: Paphiopedilum insigne. Orchid Advocate 1. (5): 163 * Pradhan UC, 1974, A survey: Paphiopedilum insigne (Wall.) Pfitz. Orchid Dig. 38. (6): 222—225 * Pontes M, Castano G, 1973, El genero Paphiopedilum. Orquidea (Mexico) 2. (8): 226—228 * Stiles RA, 1971, Star species: Paphiopedilum insigne (Wallich) Pfitzer. Austral. Orchid Rev. 36. (2): 69-70 Ссылки * Науменко Константин. Опыт выращивания Paphiopedilum insigne * видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии